


Catwoman VIII

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Catwoman [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Pining, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Loki lost his daughter a long, long time ago, but now she's been found.Logan isn't known for his affection, but this little kitty kat brings something out in him; and he ends up falling for the little alien feline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Sefiya (Pronounced Saffire) Lokisdottir  
> Species: Frost Giant/Asgardian Hybrid  
> Citizenship: Not applicable (Banished from Asgard) Location unknown  
> Gender: Female  
> Age: Over one thousand years
> 
> Family  
> Frost Giants - Biological Family  
> Laufey † - Biological Grandfather  
> Loki – Father  
> Sigyn † - Mother  
> Fenrir – Yonger Half-Brother  
> Jörmungandr (the Midgard Serpent) – Younger Half- Brother  
> Hel – Younger half-sister  
> Adoptive Family  
> Bor † - Adoptive Great-Grandfather  
> Odin - Adoptive Grandfather  
> Frigga † - Adoptive Grandother  
> Thor - Adoptive uncle
> 
> Skills/abilities:  
> Shapeshifting: Cat Form/Mimicry/Physiology: Sefiya can turn herself into a black panther; she often uses this form to escape or to ward off anyone who closes in on her 'den' (She is identified by the green and gold collar around her neck)
> 
> Frost Giant and Asgardian Physiology: Since Sefiya is half Asgardian and half Frost Giant she gains the attributes of both races.
> 
> Superhuman Strength: Sefiya possesses considerable superhuman strength, and thus she has overpowered humans, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, has easily defeated multiple Frost Giants and Dark Elves, and has even held her own in combat against Asgardians. It is unknown how she would fair against the stronger Asgardians...such as Thor and Odin.
> 
> Superhuman Speed: Sefiya can move at superhuman speeds. Visibly appearing as a blur.
> 
> Enhanced Agility: Sefiya's agility, balance, and bodily coordination make her a great warrior for battle. She moves with incredible grace and speed.
> 
> Superhuman Durability: Sefiya's skin, muscle, and bone tissue have many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, making her nigh-invulnerable. Whenever she is injured, Sefiya's physique allows her to shrug off minor injuries such as small stab wounds from Asgardian blades, or allows her to withstand a direct blow in the face from a massive Frost Giant and laugh afterwards.
> 
> Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite hers astounding resistance to injury, it is possible to injure Sefiya. However, due to her Asgardian physiology, Sefiya is able to heal at a rate much faster than a normal human being. Despite receiving mild to severe stab wounds from Asgardian blades on several occasions, after working past the initial pain of the injury, Sefiya was able to quickly recover and continue fighting.
> 
> Superhuman Stamina: Sefiya's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. As a result, her muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of her race. Her virtually inexhaustible stamina enables her to exert herself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all.
> 
> Longevity: Sefiya has the capacity to live for thousands of years.
> 
> Cold Immunity: Due to her Frost Giant physiology, Sefiya is immune to the otherwise damaging touch of Frost Giants.
> 
> Master Sorcerer: Sefiya learned how to wield Asgardian Magic from Loki while growing up in Asgard, which he learnt from his adoptive mother Frigga. She eventually became a highly skilled and formidable sorceress. The magical abilities she can use are:
> 
> Illusion Manipulation: Sefiya can generate hazy green, holographic light with a wave of her hand, which she has used to create illusions. Sefiya can also alter her attire, her voice and her physical aspect in order to resemble another person.
> 
> Telekinesis: Sefiay is able to mentally move objects with her mind, akin to generating immense concussive force.

When Loki had been sent to Earth to repent he'd been surprised at the almost welcoming atmosphere. The only member of the Avengers that was not pleased to see him was Barton, which was fine, Loki accepts that, he did brainwash the archer. Loki slots his arms behind his head as he lays on his bed in the tower. Stark had decorated the room to match his colour scheme and though it is unnecessary, it is appreciated. The golds, blacks and greens a comfort for him being so far from home. He closes his eyes for a moment before he feels something, the wash of magic over him, he snaps his eyes open and finds a black cat sat on his chest. He reaches up and traces the collar around it's neck, he can't touch it, it's just an illusion.

“Sefiya” he whispers sadly looking into the cat's eyes. “Where are you?” he asks not really expecting an answer, Sefiya, his daughter, had been exiled from Asgard many many many years before, it was the start of Loki's downfall, the loss of his daughter, he knows why Odin sent her away, he was afraid of the power she and Loki have, that he was worried about the two of them being together and now he knows that Odin hated the thought of a Frost Giant/Asgardian hybrid walking around. Odin had been afraid of Loki's daughter and the damage she could do. Loki mentally scoffs. Sefiya was a quiet child, a studious teen and a kind and caring young woman. Loki stares at the cat. And now she is reaching out to him. The cat hisses at him before vanishing. Or haunting him. He sighs and swings his legs from the bed as he sits up, runs his fingers through his hair and touches the small locket around his neck.

…............................

“Thor.....I must speak with you” Loki begs moving to his brother. Thor frowns at Loki who is barley containing his glee. Tony once called it his 'I want to kill your puppy' look.

“What is it?” Thor asks, Loki looks around the room, Barnes, Rogers, Stark and someone he has not met yet. Logan. He, Steve and Bucky being friends from the war, recently reunited, when they went to see the Professor about Bucky's memory block.

“Not here” Loki hisses looking back to Thor. Thor looks to the quad group and then back to Loki.

“Whatever it is, you can tell us all” Loki grits his teeth.

“Sefiya” he growls, Thor stands and grabs Loki's arm.

“Excuse us” Thor tells the others as they walk away.

…......................

Steve looks to Bucky who shrugs.

“So that's the infamous Loki” Logan mumbles, Tony smirks.

“Yeah, out of the armour and into Earth clothes, he really doesn't look like much” Tony teases. Steve looks back to where Loki and Thor walked away.

“I wonder what's going on.....”

“Who knows with those two” Bucky mumbles. Logan looks to his watch.

“I should be getting back to the school”

“Actually...” Thor states walking back into the room. “Steve said you can track people?” Logan nods.

“Yeah....” Logan answers raising an eyebrow.

“We require your aid” Thor states motioning to Loki who skulks behind his 'brother'.

“Who?” Steve asks.

“Her name is Sefiya” Thor answers. “And she was exiled, falsely....by the Allfather”

“Falsely?” Bucky asks. “What did she not do?” Thor looks to Loki.

“Murder” Loki answers. “Odin framed her for the murder of several Lords of Asgard”

“Why?” Tony asks with a frown. Loki purses his lips.

“Because of her bloodline....she was born half Jotun half Asgardian.....an abomination in the eyes of the Allfather” he answers. “And he wanted her gone”

“And?” Logan asks. “There is more to it.....” Loki looks away.

“She is my daughter” he answers. They all stare at him.

“Oh, so she's pure evil?” Tony asks. Thor shakes his head.

“No, she was a very kind, sweet, talented, loving woman.....” Loki looks to Thor surprised. “Don't look so surprised” Thor tells him. “At the time she was in Asgard you were a different man.....and I believe that the loss of Sefiya is what started you on your dark path.....Mother thought so too”

“Will you help or not?” Loki asks Logan who shrugs.

“Sure, got nothing better to do at the moment....” he agrees. “Where do we start?” he asks.

….....................................

The Panther tribe in Wakanda have worshiped the Black Panther God for centuries, and to this day the Black Panther God still roams the forests of Wakanda granting favour to those it deems worthy. In truth....the Black Panther God...is a Goddess, a fallen Goddess, she stalks the trees and land in her Panther form, lost, torn, broken, grieving, she rewards those who leave her in peace and destroys those who don't. And alone she reverts to her woman skin, dressed in furs and leathers, pale skin, dark hair and piercing green eyes, the legend goes that if you see her true form and live......they are acceptable and worthy to take the mantle of Black Panther and she grants them superhumanly acute senses, enhanced strength, speed, agility, stamina, durability, healing, and reflexes. T'Challa, the current King of Wakanda had been the last to see her face and live. There was something she liked about the boy. He still visits her, brings her food. She doesn't talk. She's forgotten how to.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve smooths out a map on a round table in the debriefing room, Tony had thought the metaphor was hilarious.

“How exactly is this going work?” Bucky asks with a frown.

“I am connected to Sefiya” Loki states. “Sometimes flickers will cross from one of us to the other.....”

“Like the illusion of the cat?” Thor asks.

“Yes” Loki answers. “I may be able to feel where she is.....or the general area” he states moving to the map, Logan and Bucky stand side by side, arms folded over their chests.

“Magic” Bucky mumbles. Loki smirks at him.

“You are not small minded are you, Sargent?”

“No” Bucky grumbles. Logan smirks at him. “What?” Bucky asks him as Loki hovers his hand over the map before clenching his fist, the map catches fire at the corners.

“Whoa, hey!!” Tony complains as the map burns until it leaves a square untouched. Tony leans over and scoffs. “Wakanda?” Tony looks to Loki. “That's where....your daughter is?”

“Apparently so” Loki mumbles. “Why? You know of it?”

“T'Challa...one of our allies is King of Wakanda” Steve explains. “I'll contact him, gain permission to visit” Steve walks away. Bucky follows him. Logan looks to Loki.

“From what I remember, Wakanda is a lush jungle.....it's going to be difficult to track one woman....”

“Are you saying you can't do it?” Loki asks.

“No...I'm saying it is going to be difficult....I've not failed to find any one yet...” Logan grumbles with a slight growl, Loki smirks.

….............................

T'Challa and a few Dora Milaje members following behind him, the Avenger quinjet landing ahead of them, the door lowers and the Avengers step down, T'Challa, Bucky and Steve share smiles and handshakes.

“Thank you for letting us come” Steve offers.

“It is no trouble, but you were very vague as to why you wished to visit, you are looking for someone?” he asks before greeting the others with handshakes.

“Actually the details we have ourselves is limited” Steve shoots Loki a look. “We here looking for a woman, an Asgardian....”

“Like Thor” Tony adds. “And the other one” he waves to Loki who rolls his eyes.

“She's actually half Asgaridan....half Jotun” Loki corrects. T'Challa looks at him and raises an eyebrow. “Here” he waves his hand and an illusion of Sefiya manifests at his side. T'Challa turns serious.

“Leave” he states, the Avengers look to him confused, Logan is looking at the illusion.

“What?” Steve asks.

“You are no longer welcome in Wakanda.....and are to leave immediately” T'Challa turns and walks away, Loki looks from the illusion to T'Challa.

“You know where she is!!” Loki shouts with a smirk. “She leaves quite the impression....doesn't she? My Sefiya” T'Challa pauses in his step and glances back. “She is my daughter....and I wish to see her again.....it has been....three hundred years....” Tony, Steve, Bucky and Logan all look surprised.

“She will not be the woman you remember” T'Challa warns. “Far from it”

“I just want to see her” Loki states. T'Challa raises an eyebrow.

“Alright, we'll need to go to the Panther Shrine....” The Dora Milaje members share looks, some smirking. “You are travelling on it's land, you will need it's permission” T'Challa states. “The Dora Milaje will show you to the house, you will need hiking boots and appropriate clothing.....I will find you in an hour” he walks away, Loki relaxes a little and looks to Thor.

“300 years?” Logan asks.

“It was not through choice” Loki answers.

“She looks like you” Logan points out, Loki scoffs.

“She looks like her mother” Loki corrects as they follow the Dora Milaje towards the huge glass and steel construct ahead.

…..........................................

Sefiya's black panther form stalks closer to T'Challa as he waits for her. He glances back at her.

“You have visitors” he tells her. “Your father” she cocks her head and turns to walk away. “Do you not wish to see him?” T'Challa asks sadly. The panther turns and forms Sefiya's human form. “He seems to have missed you” T'Challa walks towards her. She glances to him and rubs her head. “You can tell me no...and I will send them away” she lowers her hand which shakes. “Do you want to see him?” she looks down before sighing and nodding. “Very well....I will take them to the shrine” she nods, he reaches for her hand and she jerks away, he still takes her hand. “Has you really been here....for 300 years?” she glances to him and nods. “I am so sorry” she pulls her hand away and turns walking away before pouncing into a tree, back in panther form.

…............................................

Logan looks around as they walk through the trees, something is tracking them, his eyes find piercing green ones in the trees. He stops to just stare into them. Deep but cold and distant. And then they are gone.

“Logan” Steve calls for him, Logan turns and follows them. “Everything okay?” Steve asks.

“We're being watched” T'Challa glances to him and smirks.

“The Panther God guards this jungle and it's people” he explains. “It is the God that grants each Black Panther our abilities” he turns back. “We are here” he states pushing aside some branches revealing a huge panther statue, flowers, food, clothing all placed into an open chest at the base. Loki stiffens feeling magic at his back, he glances over his shoulder, nothing, he glances back forward. T'Challa pulls a wrapped item from his jacket and places it into the chest. “Now we wait....”

“For what?” Logan asks.

“For the Panther God to show themselves” T'Challa answers. Steve and Bucky share a sceptical look before going wide eyed as the trees start to creak and rustle as a huge black panther steps out of them. Loki smirks noting the collar around it's neck.

“Hello, Sefiya” he greets, the panther pulls it's lips back over it's teeth and snarls. Tony raises an eyebrow.

“Urm...your daughter is a cat?” he asks looking to Loki. “I thought she was that hot woman in the thingy you showed us” Bucky nods in agreement, Logan is staring at the feline, powerful, proud. Loki glares at Tony.

“She happens to be a very powerful sorceress.....and a shapeshifter” Loki moves slowly to the panther and then crouches. “You can change back”

“She prefers not to” T'Challa states. Loki looks to him.

“Excuse me?”

“She prefers this form” Thor frowns.

“She is your God” Thor motions to the feline. “She's the one that's been granting you your abilities....protecting your people....”

“The story goes a Chieftan saved her life, found her being attacked by creatures from another world.....” T'Challa looks to Loki. “I am assuming it may be from your world......but this Chieftan saved her life....and in turn she granted him abilities to protect his tribe....as long as she could stay in the jungle....years later the chieftan's son came to her and asked for the same abilities.....she appeared to him in the form of a black panther......” T'Challa smiles at the panther. “And the Black Panther warriors were born.....we protect her...and she protects us”

“Which is why you wanted us to leave” Bucky states. “We don't want to hurt her” the panther glances to him, then to Steve and Tony and then lands on Logan who raises an eyebrow at her. The panther vanishes, and a tall, slender dark haired woman stands in it's place, green eyes peering back at everyone.

“Sefiya” Loki smiles and reaches for her.

“I wouldn't” T'Challa warns just as Sefiya grabs Loki's wrist in her grasp. Her eyes dark and cruel and uncaring as she looks to him.

“Seffie?” he asks softly, a pained look in his eyes. His daughter is not as he remembers.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The panther vanishes, and a tall, slender dark haired woman stands in it's place, green eyes peering back at everyone.

“Sefiya” Loki smiles and reaches for her.

“I wouldn't” T'Challa warns just as Sefiya grabs Loki's wrist in her grasp. Her eyes dark and cruel and uncaring as she looks to him.

“Seffie?” he asks softly, a pained look in his eyes. His daughter is not as he remembers. She steps closer to him, tightening her hold on his wrist. She glances to him as she sniffs his neck, Loki raises an eyebrow as the others look uncomfortable. Logan gets it, the need to check a scent, to get a real read on someone. She pulls back and releases Loki's.

“You smell like lies and deceit” she states turning her back on him, Loki looks down. “Loki Laufeyson” Loki jerks in surprise. She smirks looking back at him. “Father” Thor reaches for his hammer.

“How does she know of that?” he asks. Sefiya chuckles a little manically, she bites her lip and turns back to them.

“She knows many things” she answers and then smirks. “My dear sister told me” Tony, Steve and Bucky stare at Loki.

“How many sprogs you got running around?” Tony asks.

“Four” Loki answers not looking from Sefiya. “What happened to you?” he asks sadly.

“I was cast out by the _Allfather_ ” she snarls moving to him. “Just for being born!” she snaps getting right up into his face. “Where were you father? Where were you when each of us was cast away?”

“I'm sorry” he tells her.

“No, you're not, it takes 300 years for you to seek me out....and I know you have not the others.....that is not sorry....that is guilt” she leans back and shakes her head. “You have come and seen....you can leave” she turns and walks away. Thor places a hand on Loki's shoulder. Tony, Steve and Bucky share a look.

“Well....that went well” Tony states.

“Three hundred years is a long time” Bucky states. “She was bound to have changed”

“She has fallen far” Thor states. “The woman she was would not have spat such cruel words.....not to Loki” Loki hangs his head, Logan looks between them before slipping into the trees and following Sefiya.

“That was the first time I have heard her speak” T'Challa states, they all look to him, he is staring into the trees.

….................................

He finds her by a stream, crouched, the sarong she wears split and showing off more of her thigh.

“That was a little harsh” Logan states, Sefiya jerks and spins to him with a glare as he walks closer.

“There are not many who can sneak up on me....and not someone so....” she looks over him. “Big” he smirks at her. “As for my father.....he had three hundred years to look for me....and he didn't.....”

“So what....this is better?” he motions to the jungle and raises an eyebrow, she snarls and steps into his personal space, almost pressed against him.

“You know nothing” she growls. “Of what is better......” they stare at one another. “These people see me for more than I was on Asgard”

“And what was that? A princess?”

“An abomination.....” she looks away and walks back to the stream.

“Oh....one man believes that and that is what you are?” she glances to him. “These people....” he motions around. “They believe you to be a Panther God......your father believes you are his daughter.........why do they not mean more to you than some......I dunno who he is”

“Odin” she states. “Allfather.....King of Asgard, protector of the nine realms.....”

“Huh.....well....how come his word means more to you than your own fathers?”

“Because he allowed it to happen......” she tells him. “Why are you defending him?” she asks.

“Because I know what it's like to be different.....” she raises an eyebrow. Logan holds up his hand and lets his claws emerge, Sefiya moves back to him and grabs his wrist, she stares at the blades, eyes sprakling, she reaches for them and runs her finger along one of them.

“Do they hurt?” she looks up at him.

“Yes” she looks back to the claws.

“What do they want with me?” she asks, Logan watches her as she strokes a claw.

“I think he really misses you, this Loki guy.....I think he just wants to see you” she turns his hand over and touches his palm.

“They will make me leave” she whispers.

“They will not make you do anything you don't want to do”

“You sound so sure” she states and smirks up at him.

“I am” he tells her back, she raises an eyebrow. “What do you say.....let him talk to you....” she glances away and back to his hand as he slides his claws away. “Come on” he starts to walk away, Sefiya stands still.

“I don't even know your name” she states. He smiles and looks back at her.   
“Logan....”

“Sefiya” she responds before she follows him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Loki looks up as Logan steps back out of the trees, he raises an eyebrow at the mutant as the others start to notice his return.

“Where did you go?” Steve asks, Logan glances back into the trees and Sefiya steps out behind him, scrunched up in herself, her eyes wide and flickering around each Avenger.

“Sefiya” Loki relaxes seeing her. “You came back” she glances to him.

“I have....terms” she offers. “You...want to spend time with me....” Loki nods. “You have to talk to the others” she steps closer. “To Fen, Jör and Hel” Loki looks to the Avengers.

“Seffie, they....”

“What?” She asks cocking her head. “Oh, you are worried...because unlike me, they look like the abominations we are”

“No” Loki snaps sharply. “You are not abominations.....I will talk to them” Sefiya looks to Logan who nods, she looks back at Loki.

“I want to be able to come back too.....here....when you are done with me” Loki softens looking to her.

“It's...different now...”

“Just say yes” Logan states. “She needs to know she can come home” Loki looks to Logan and raises an eyebrow.

“Very well” Loki answers moving closer to Sefiya. “Will you let me touch you?” he asks, she looks away as he reaches for her, he pulls her to his chest, she stays stiff in his arms, hands down at her side in fists.

“Well now that that is settled” Tony starts clapping his hands together. “How about we go back to New York?” Loki pulls back with his hands on Sefiya's arms.

“Okay?” he asks her quietly, she pulls free off his hands and nods, Loki sighs.

“You coming, your highness?” Tony asks T'Challa. Sefiya looks to him.

“I would like to make sure she is....happy and safe, so yes”

…....................

Logan shrugs out of his jacket and moves closer to Sefiya who is curled up away from everyone else on the quinjet.

“Here” he wraps it around her shoulders as she stares up at him. “New York is a bit colder than the jungle of Wakanda” she pulls her arms through it.

“Thank you” she smirks. “But...I am immune to the cold” she whispers, Logan raises an eyebrow.

“Oh.....”

“I am half frost giant....” he smirks.

“Guess that explains it then....”

“I'm surprised HE didn't tell you” she looks to Loki who leans on his knees running his fingers through his hair.

“He said..Jotun...and seen as I had no idea what they are....” he motions to the space next to her. “Can I sit with you?” she nods, Logan takes a seat.

“Why are you being nice?” she whispers looking to him. “James Howlett” Logan looks to her surprised. She raises a hand and touches the dogtags around his neck, she brushes her thumb over the indentations. “Wolverine” she looks up at him. “Why the wolverine?” she asks cocking her head.

“They are ferocious animals, small but mighty” she smiles at him.

“You are not small” she points out. He smirks and looks to Thor.

“Have you seen your uncle?”

“He is not my Uncle...” she snaps. “We are not related.....” she leans away from Logan and pulls his jacket tighter around herself to hide before she snaps her head up. “We are being followed” she tells the other loudly. “Can you not feel it?” she pushes herself up to stand moving through the ship, as she does her outfit changes, to the amazement of the others, except for Loki and Thor. Gone is the bra top and the skirt and instead jeans, a green vest shirt, green and gold boots and matching jewelry. But she leaves Logan's leather jacket over her shoulders as she moves towards the cockpit, Logan and T'Challa following her. Loki looks to her as she passes before joining them.

“Who, Sefiya?” he asks moving to her side.

“I don't know” she tells them. “But...” She points out the window. “I've seen those thingy......urmm......jets” she finds the word. “ before”

“So have I” T'Challa states. “They litter the jungle in pieces” Sefiya looks to him and smirks.

“It is my jungle” she tells him, T'Challa smiles back. Tony glances to her then to the jet heading for them before manoeuvring the jet.

“Well that's all great....how do we deal with them?” Sefiya smirks.

“Line it up....I will deal with it” she tells Tony who glances to Loki, Loki nods and Tony turns the jet back towards the other, Sefiya glares at the jet which starts to wobble and then parts start to split apart from it. Steve and Bucky look to Loki.

“Telekenetic abilities” he explains. The jet heading straight for them explodes, Sefiya smirks looking to the others.

“So the Kitty Cat likes to make things explodes” Tony mumbles. “That's just great....” he mumbles dryly. “Any more?” he asks louder.

“No” Sefiya answers turning and head to the back of the ship, Loki follows.

“Seffie?” he calls to her, she stops and glances to him. “Can I sit with you for a bit?” he asks, Sefiya nods and decides on one of the seats instead of the floor. Loki sits beside her with a small smile.

….......................

Loki looks to where Sefiya now sleeps, her head against his shoulder, he strokes her hair and kisses her head.

“I'm sorry I failed you” he whispers.

“She'll forgive you” Loki looks to Logan. “She's just hurting...”

“I should have done more” Loki admits. “To.....stand up to Odin. To keep her with me......she was my favourite” Logan smirks.

“I thought father's weren't suppose to have favourites?” Loki smirks.

“We're not....not officially” Loki looks to Sefiya. “But.....she was everything that I wanted in a daughter....I love them all, you must believe me....I do....they are each one of me, part of me....but...Sefiya was my first.....”

“Ah...the first born favouritism.....” Loki and Logan look to Thor. “We've all been there.....it wouldn't hurt...to tell her all that...” Logan tells him, Loki looks to Sefiya and strokes her cheek.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Sefiya looks around the Avenger's facility with wide eyes, T'Challa follows her as she touches things. Loki, Logan, Thor and Steve stand together watching them.

“She is so....dissociated” Tony mumbles. “She has been living on Earth longer than any of us....but look” they watch as Sefiya opens the fridge with wide eyes and cocked head. “She has no idea what a fridge is” her eyes widen as she looks inside the fridge.   
“I failed her” Loki states. “I failed all of them........this.....she should have been a Princess....lived in a palace and given every finery she could have hoped for....Instead...”

“She was treated like a Goddess” Logan states. Thor and Loki look to him. “T'Challa's tribe worshiped her...gave her anything she wanted......anything she needed.....” Logan smiles at her. “She didn't want finery” Loki looks to Logan and raises an eyebrow. Logan clears his throat and looks away with a frown. It's not his fault he's sticking up for the girl. It's not his fault there is something about her that is drawing her to him. Maybe the animal aspect of her personality. The simplicity of living in the jungle and away from humanity. Maybe the fact that her human form is absolutely stunning. And that accent. British. Odd considering she is from Asgard. But then again Loki sounds British whilst Thor sounds....American. Sefiya hisses and pounces onto the counter instantly turing into her small black cat form which keeps hissing at the coffee machine. Logan, Tony, Loki and Thor stare at her.

“Wow” Tony mumbles, the cat snaps her head around to him and hisses some more before walking away. “Okay.....” he looks to Loki. “She is so your daughter” T'Challa follows the cat out of the room.

…........................

“You are leaving?” Sefiya asks Logan as he pulls on his jacket, he looks to where she is hiding from the others, she sits on one of the support beams above him.

“How did you get up there?” he asks, amused.

“I jumped” she pushes herself off the beam and lands in a crouch before standing and moving to Logan. “You are leaving?” she asks again.

“I don't live here” he answers.

“You don't?” he shakes his head. “Where do you live?” she asks.

“At a school....”

“You are a scholar?” she asks. Logan smirks.

“No, not a scholar.....I'm just staying there”

“You can't stay?” she asks quietly.

“Sefiya?” he asks.

“I don't....trust them...and Loki....I want to go back”

“You've only just got here...give it time” She pulls a face and looks away.

“There are no trees, or plants....or animals...I feel....suffocated”

“Then tell Loki...he wants to make it up to you, he wants you to have a relationship....tell him what you want, what you like.....just try....from what I hear you Asgardians are stubborn.....” Logan teases. “So make the first move and talk to him, okay?” she nods. “Right, if you....I suppose if you need to talk to me, Steve knows how to contact me.....you are going to be fine, Sefiya” she nods. “I'll see you around” he gives her a smile before leaving. Sefiya wraps her arms around herself.

“Are you alright?” T'Challa asks behind her, Sefiya nods.

“He left.....the wolverine” she answers turning to face him. “He left...he smells like wild animals....now all I can smell is.....” she sighs. “It smells like metal and plastic and fake...everything is unnatural”

“You've spent the last 300 years in a forest....it's going to take time for you to get used to this” she nods.

…............................

“They set this room up for you” Loki tells Sefiya as he pushes open a door. Sefiya steps into the room and looks around. “If you need anything...” Loki sighs. “We'll be ordering in food, if you are hungry....Seffie?”

“Yes, food is...good” she answers.

“And the room?”

“Is sufficient” she tells him sitting on the edge of the bed, crossing one leg over the other. Loki leans in the doorway and looks to her.

“Do you talk to them often?” he asks referring to his other children.

“More than you” she answers. “Did you know.....before it happened did you know it was going to happen? Did you know we were to be cast out? To be exiled”

“No” he answers.

“So..you believed me a murderer” she whispers. “You believed the lies that man spread about me”

“Sefiya”

“Thank you for showing me to my chambers...you can leave now” Loki stares at her sadly and then sighs, before he turns and leaves her alone.

…..............................

“We always knew he was hopeless” Hel tells Sefiya who smiles a little at her sister's illusion. “I never believed them” Hel tells her with a smile. “The lies....you were the good one” Sefiya smiles at Hel. “I thought it Fen trying to trick you.....”

“Yes, well...if anyone inherted that side of our father, it was him” Sefiya responds. Hel looks over her sister and frowns.

“You look stressed....are you stressed?”

“I am out of the jungle and living in a....metal and stone tower...they have no plants, there are no animals.......everything is so....clean”

“You are a sorceress, Fiy....magic up some plants”

“They never come out right.....they never smell the same” Sefiya sighs.

“I have to go” Hel tells her. “My apologise, sister....”

“You have the dead to see to...it's okay” Sefiya waves her hand through the illusion and Hel disappears.

…...........

It's Thor that knocks on her door later.

“Sefiya?” Sefiya stands from the window seat and walks to the door, opening it Thor smiles at her.

“Has he given up already?” she asks crossing her arms over her chest.

“Loki is....helping with dinner preparations” Sefiya sighs and closes the door behind her. “Do...you remember me?” Thor asks. “You...just you have been looking at me like you don't....” the two of them walk down the corridor.

“I remember.....but when I look at you....I see Odin” she answers. Thor nods.

“I....I am sorry for what occurred between you and my father....I had no part in what happened” she hums in acknowledgement as they reach the kitchen, and it's chaos, Bucky is sat on the counter with a bowl of food and is shovelling it into his mouth, Tony and Clint have a box of egg rolls between them and are watching Natasha and Loki argue over a plate. A freaking plate.

“Unbelievable” Sefiya states, Thor sighs.

“They are not usually like this” he tells her.

“Yes they are” Steve tells them as he stops at Sefiya's side. “This is dinner....every night and breakfast every morning”

“How mature” Sefiya sneers.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Sefiya?” Loki knocks on her bedroom door and sighs. “I know this isn't what you expected” he pushes open the bedroom door and is met with an empty room. “Jarvis, where is she?”

“Within the building...but she wishes to remain undisturbed” Loki sighs.

“Will you tell her....that there is food, if she wants it. She can eat alone, if she wishes it”

“I will” Jarvis responds with, Loki sighs and leaves the room again. Sefiya steps out of the bathroom and sighs.

“Thank you, Jarvis”

“You're welcome” he responds, Sefiya sits on the bed and looks to her hands, her green magic twirls around her fingers before she clenches them snuffing the magic out.

…..........................

“Captain Rogers” Sefiya greets, the man squeals a little, jumps from his seat and spins to face her.

“Sefiya....you scared me...”

“I apologise” she tells him.   
“What can I do for you?”

“Logan....said you knew how to contact him” Steve smiles and nods.

“I can call him for you if you want....ask him over for lunch tomorrow....how does that sound?” Sefiya nods and looks around.

“Okay” Steve sighs a little.

“I'm sorry about dinner....if you're hungry....I can make you something to eat....” she shakes her head.

“No...I can manage” she turns and leaves, Steve sighs and pulls out his cell phone before dialling.

“Hey, Logan...it's Steve....how do you fancy coming to the tower for lunch tomorrow?”

“She's having trouble adjusting, isn't she?” Logan asks back.

“Yeah....it doesn't help that the Avengers are just a group of big children that can't behave or get along”

“I'll be there.....”

…..............................

Logan shrugs off his jacket as he steps into the Avengers living room. He looks to Steve stood in the kitchen area.

“Hey, where's Sefiya?” Logan asks. Steve points towards the bedroom halls.

“In her room” Logan nods and takes a seat at the counter.

“How's she been?”

“Well....she's spent all but about two hours in her room since she got here, and those two hours she spent glaring at Loki” Logan smirks. Steve laughs. “I know that look, and I totally agree, he has that effect on people....” Steve sets a beer on the counter. “I'll go tell her you're here” Steve leaves and heads to Sefiya's room. Logan looks to his beer and sighs. Poor girl.

……………………..

“Logan” Sefiya greets, trying and failing to hide her excitement at seeing him. He smiles back at her as she moves towards him.

“Hey, Sefiya” she fiddles with the sleeves on her shirt, clearly not used to wearing something so constricting. “How are you getting on?”

“I want to go home” she whispers to him. “I thought I was brave enough….but I’m not…I can’t do this” Logan looks over her shoulder at Steve who looks to her softly before leaving, Logan stands and moves to her, she relaxes the closer he gets. “You smell like my jungle” she tells him, lifting her head to look up at him, all young and vulnerable, though he knows better, she’s older than she seems and far less vulnerable.

“Are you trying to settle?” he asks.

“Yes” she answers, Logan crosses his arms over his chest and she looks away. “I have nothing in common with any of them…..” she touches his jacket and he watches her.

“What are you doing?” he asks her, she smirks up at him.

“I can smell it on you” she whispers. “You’re attracted to me…” she sidles closer to him, till she’s pressed up against her, all her curls touching him, and Logan can smell her, all of her, he growls and threads his fingers through her hair, she closes her eyes and relaxes further, he leans closer and brushes his nose over hers. Then he lurches forward and kisses her, she kisses him back, it’s fierce, forceful, passionate, Logan’d forgotten what it was like to kiss like that.

…………….

Logan wakes, sweating, panting, and incredibly turned on.

“Well….that’s new”

……………

Loki approaches Sefiya who sits with her knees pulled up to her chest, her chin on the top of her knees.

“Here” he holds out a book towards her, she looks to it and then to him.

“What is it?”

“It’s a book” he tells, her glare intensifies. “It’s your favourite book…” she looks to the book.

“Yes, when I was 900…” she tells him. “It is my favourite no longer” Loki sighs and drops the arm holding the book.   
“Seffie….I’m trying..” she snatches the book from him and sets it on her thighs, looks away from him. “I spoke to Hela” he tells her, she glances to him. “She’s…very protective of you”

“I am of her as well” Sefiya tells him. “We’re family” she tells him. “We look out for each other….just like we’re supposed to” Loki nods and sits beside her.   
“As I should have…” he tells her, he leans closer to whisper. “Just so you know…..I never believed the lies…” she looks to him. “And even if you had done what they said….I would have still loved you” he gives her a small smile as the elevator pings, Sefiya snaps her head around to it and stands with a smile. Logan steps out of the elevator into the Avengers tower, Sefiya smiles, he smiles back at her.

“Logan!” she greets moving to him “You came” she tells him, Logan clears his throat and smirks.

“I did” Loki glares from where he sits watching them, she shouldn’t be that happy to see a stranger. And the way she’s smiling up at him, Loki stands and leaves the room, okay, he’s a little jealous, he used to have an amazing relationship with his daughter, she was his little girl, his student, his apprentice, and then it had all gone away, 300 years later and she’d rather spend time with a stranger then him.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Logan looks to Loki who is glaring out the window. Logan clears his throat and steps closer.

"You know...she misses her jungle" Logan tells him.

"She tell you that whilst you were bonding" Loki sneers. Logan sighs and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Look, I get it"

"I highly doubt that" Loki tells him finally looking around to him.

"I'm just trying to help...."

"And if you weasel your way into her pants along the way...." Loki stands. "I'm not a fool...I see the way you look at her...it's the same when men have been looking at her for over a millennium...." Loki moves towards him. "She was the most beautiful woman in all of Asgard....and you are not worthy of looking at her...let alone touching her" Logan raises an eyebrow as Loki stands before him.

"Enough" Loki and Logan look to the doorway, Sefiya stands there, raises an eyebrow at them both. "What's wrong with you?" she asks Loki.

"Sefiya..."

"You have no right to say that" she tells him.

"I am your father..." he reminds her.

"That does not give you the right" she snaps growling. "You don't get to make decisions for me" she tells him. "I am more than a thousand years old...I can make them myself" she turns and walks away, Loki sighs and shoots a glare at Logan.

"I only came to give you an idea on how to cheer her up, how to make her feel more at home here, in the tower" Logan tells him. Loki raises an eyebrow. "You guys have a roof, right?" Loki nods. "And she misses her jungle.....perhaps if you were to build her a greenhouse" Loki's features soften and he looks away. Logan shakes his head and leaves after Sefiya.

................

Logan grabs Sefiya's wrist and she turns to him.

"Hey" he pulls her closer.

"How dare he come back after 300 years and act like...."

"He's your father, he loves you" she scoffs and pulls her hand free.

"He loves control" she tells him. "Control over everything including his children"

"That's not true" he tells her. "He really does love you....that's why he's fighting for you" she looks up at him. "This is probably the most sense I have ever spoken but he wouldn't have searched for you if he didn't care...." He reaches up and brushes her hair back behind her ear. "He wouldn't be warning me away if he didn't love you"

"Why would he warn you away?" she asks cocking her head. He smiles.

"Oh, you're cute when you're confused...." He strokes her cheek. "Don't worry....nothing he can say will scare me away" she smiles. "Now about that lunch" he teases.

...................

Logan pulls his jacket on as Sefiya pouts, he smiles and strokes her cheek.

"I'll be back..." he tells her softly, she looks up at him.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" she asks grabbing onto his jacket. Logan smirks down at her,

"People tend not to prefer my company, Sefiya"

"Well I do" she tells him. "You remind me of the animals in the jungle" he chuckles.

"Most people would find that offensive" he tells her.

"Did you?" she asks cocking her head, Logan leans down and kisses her, setting his hands on the side of her face he pulls her closer. She slides her hands over his chest and up around his neck, Logan pulls back and smirks.

"No...I happen to like being compared to wild animals" she stares at him, pupils blown wide, a feral glint in them, she growls and then pushes him back against the wall, Logan is completely surprised as she pulls him back down to kiss him again. He threads his fingers through her hair and turns them so she is now pressed against the wall, he smirks and brushes her hair back before kissing along her jaw and down her neck, she throws her head back as he grazes his teeth against her skin. She yanks at his hair and pulls his head back, he looks down at her and smiles. "I will be back later" he tells her stroking her cheek. "I just got some things to take care of....I'll bring dinner" she nods as he steps back, he smiles and then kisses her again.

"Logan" she whispers pulling back.

"I know..." he chuckles. "But you're just so beautiful" he kisses her again. "I'll see you later" she nods and he walks into the elevator, she smiles watching the door close.

"I don't like him" Loki growls behind Sefiya, she sighs.

"I don't care" she looks to him. "I like him...he makes me feel special"

"You are special, Seffie" Loki tells her, she looks down. He sighs. "If...." he looks to her softly. "If he is what you want..." she smiles and looks to him.

"He is...."

"Very well, I will......tolerate him" Loki touches her cheek and then kisses her head. "If he hurts you..." Loki growls.

"I don't think he will" Sefiya tells her father. "I just...have a feeling"

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Weeks later** – Loki stands looking at the newly finished greenhouse on the roof of the tower, it's overflowing, he may have gone overboard on it but he wanted to be thorough, he nods to himself and looks around, checking, it has to be perfect. Over the last few weeks he and Sefiya have been getting closer again, repairing a little bit of that lost relationship but she's hated him for 300 years, it's going to take time and surprisingly the better her relationship with Logan gets te more inclined she is to be nice to Loki. So he can't hate the man too much. He turns and heads inside to get Sefiya.

…..........

Logan sits against Sefiya's headboard with her head in his lap, he's been spending more time at the tower with her, spends most night sleeping in her bed with her curled around him. She stretches and groans as she wakes now, he smiles and threads his fingers through her hair, she smiles back up at him.

“Morning” he grumbles down at her, she moves to straddle his waist and wraps her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him.

“Morning” she breaths against his lips, he wraps his arm around her waist and curls it around her pulling her closer to him. She kisses him and he smirks kissing her back. He'd never been one for the kissing thing, to him it was always a wet and unnecessary task, but with Sefiya, there is just something about kissing her, that makes his heart ache and his pants tighten, he's realised that's it's not kissing but the people he was kissing that he had an issue with. Sefiya laughs and nuzzles into Logan's neck, he strokes down her spine

“Ah apologies” Loki states from the doorway, Logan groans as Sefiya glares at her father. “I didn't mean to interrupt” he offers. “But I have something for you” Loki looks to Sefiya.

“And it couldn't have waited until after breakfast?” Sefiya asks sitting up, Logan pinches her side in warning and she sighs. “Fine” she manages through gritted teeth. “Let me get changes” Loki nods.

“I'll wait in the kitchen” Loki turns and leaves, Sefiya turns to Logan.

“He's trying” Logan tells her. She pulls a face and then nuzzles into his chest.

“I know” she admits and sighs. “But it really couldn't wait until after breakfast?” she ask, Logan chuckles and strokes her hair.

…...........

Sefiya enters the kitchen pulling up her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head, she looks to Loki who sits tapping his foot impatiently.

“What is it?” Sefiya asks, Loki looks to her and then stands.

“It's on the roof”

“You're not going to push me, are you?” she asks following him to the elevator, she wrinkles her nose and pauses.

“What? Of course not” Loki tells her, he stops and turns to her when she doesn't follow her into the elevator.

“I don't” Sefiya starts quietly. “I can't get in that thing” she admits rubbing her arm, it's too confined for her, and too metallic. Loki nods and then leaves it moving back to her.

“So, we'll take the stairs instead” he offers rubbing her arm, she sighs and looks away. “It's all right” he assures her. “I'm not that keen on it either” he admits, she looks to him, he offers her a smile, she nods and then they head towards the stairs instead.

…..............

Sefiya strokes the petals on a flower as she passes it, her eyes wide, bright, shining, Loki smiles watching her, he has to hand it to Logan, this was a great idea.

“What is this?” she asks turning to him.

“I know you miss Wakanda” He answers. “And I know you hate all the stone and metal of the tower.....so...I made you a greenhouse” he tells her, she smiles and looks away touching another plant. “It was Logan's idea” he admits, she glances back to him. “He offered the idea weeks ago now, he wanted you to be happy here” she walks back towards him.

“Why are you telling me that? Why not just take credit for this?” she asks, he shrugs.

“I'm trying to be a better person” he tells her. “And I know that it's going to take time for you to trust me again, after everything we've been through, but I do love you, Sefiya” she hangs her head and swallows the lump in her throat. “I always have....and it killed me when he sent you away from me” he steps towards her and takes her hand. “You're my daughter and he took you away from me...” he pulls her closer. “And he destroyed the relationship we had, my little princess who hates me” she bites her lip.

“I don't hate you” she whispers. “But I can't just let you get away with it” he nods and pulls her closer, strokes her hair.

“I know, I would take a millennium of punishment from you if it meant there was a chance that I have you in my life again” she presses her head to his chest and closes her eyes, he wraps an arm around her, the two of them awkwardly standing there.

“Thank you” she whispers. “For the greenhouse”

…................

Logan smiles as Sefiya sits beside her, her scent an explosion of nature and he breathes it her, breathes her in, it's a smell that is so her, but that's been missing since she moved into the tower, she turns and lays with her head in his lap as he smokes a cigar, she doesn't mind them, he strokes her hair as she snuggles into him. Logan sets the cigar in the ashtray on the table next to the sofa, so both of his hands can play with her hair to scratch at her scalp, she moans, she loves it, she loves him.

“I love you” she tells him, then stiffens as he stares at her, panic takes over, she sits up and keeps her eyes away from him, worried, terrified about his reaction, she stands and then starts to leave the room, Logan grabs her wrist and she stops.

“Come here” he tugs her closer, back to him. “Come here” he pulls her down into his lap, he smiles and strokes her cheek before kissing her warmly. “I love you too, Kitten” he tells her, she lifts her eyes to his and then smiles, he kisses her.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smutty smutty logan

Sefiya chuckles against Logan's lips as he fumbles to get his leather jacket off, her hands getting in the way, he smirks and pulls back throwing it aside, finally and then pulling her back to him, his hands in her hair as he walks her backwards towards her bedroom, her shoes easily slip off followed by the cardigan around her shoulders. He presses her up against the door and nudges along her jaw to her neck, grazes his teeth over her pulse point and lifts the bottom of her dress up to stroke her thighs. She moans and throws her head back against the door and threads her fingers through his hair.

“Logan” she begs, he nods into her neck and lifts her up, hands under her thighs pulling her up against him, he pushes open the bedroom door and walks in with her, kicking it closed behind them before he is pushing her up against it again. Sefiya pushes at his shoulders, he takes a step back, she smirks and pushes Logan down on the bed, he smirks back up at her as she climbs onto the bed and straddles his waist, her eyes feral and wild, he loves this side of her. The animal inside of her breaking through. She leans down and licks up his neck and pulls his ear lobe between her teeth, his own hand reaching under the skirt of the dress she wears and up the back of her thigh, her skin smooth, soft and warm beneath his hand. This is usually as far as they get in their fumblings before they settle into a cuddle for the rest of the night, but they've both had a bit to drink and they'd been dancing, with her pressed up against him and well....his mind's been wandering all night, and from the feel of it, hers had been too. She draws her hands up his chest and then tears his shirt open, Logan chuckles and rolls them both over, settling between her open legs, he kisses her and takes her hands in his, draws them over her head, she lets out a whine and grinds up against him, he smirks and kisses her harder, she moans into his mouth and wraps a leg around his waist. Her dress skirt falling around her waist. “Logan” she whispers, he brushes his nose over hers and smiles.

“I know, kitten” he tells her. “I've got you” he whispers, leaning back and looking down at her dress, weighing how much she likes it, she smirks as he grabs two handfuls of fabric and tears it from her, her pupils are pretty much blown with lust as he throws the dress aside and goes back to looking at her, she's so beautiful, he strokes her sides, tracing over her ribs and leans down to kiss her. Her fingers work on his shirt, fumbling with the buttons as they make out, like horny teenagers, and neither have been that for many many many years. She tightens her leg around his waist and turns them again, he smirks pulling his arms through his shirt and letting her hands trail over his chest, her eyes tracing them with wonder, she leans down and kisses his chest, he moans, there's something about that feeling, of her touching her that way, and the feeling of knowing what is coming. He grabs her waist and grinds up into her, he's already pretty hard, has been since she ground herself against him to the music that played. Her fingers nimbly undo his belt and whip it out of his jeans before she throws it aside and unbuttons him, Logan closes his eyes as her fingers graze over him. She smirks and purposely rubs her hand over him and then she helps him wiggle free of his jeans before she is on him, her tongue sliding over his length, Logan grabs a handful of her hair, not sure whether it is to stop her or to pull her closer to him, Sefiya closes her lips over the tip and watches his face, the way his jaw tightens, the way the muscles in his neck pop out, she lowers her head, taking him into her mouth and he almost looses all self-control, he pushes on her head, closing the last of the distance, until her nose is pressed against his pelvis, her breathing sharp and shallow. She lifts her eyes to his and he uses his free hand to strokes her cheek and down her neck before letting her pull back, and then she bobs away on him, giving him one of the best, no it is the best blow job he has ever had in his long life, it really changes when it's given by someone he loves, by someone who loves him back. He pulls her up and off of him, and then towards his face, he kisses her, letting go of her face to unclip her bra and throw that aside, his hand then finds her underwear, slips his hand in the front, she moans against his lips as his fingers find hers lower lips, she's dripping. He moans and kisses her harder, pushing her back onto her back, pulls her underwear down her legs and throws them aside, he smirks and kisses up her stomach, her chest and to her neck as he positions himself over her, his cock gently nudges at her and she moans wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Logan, please” She whispers, he nudges her nose and nods, kisses her as he enters her, her eyes rolls back into her head and she clutches at his hair with a moan. They're animals inside and this is just perfect for the both of them. He presses on the small of her back, curving her hips up to meet his hips, and then he is moving, in and out, withdrawing and then pushing himself forward again. And it's never felt like this, never felt this warm, this tingly and this good. He presses his head to the side of hers and closes his eyes, her nails digging into his shoulders as she holds onto him. His hips move steadily, moving with her, fitting within her perfectly. He kisses her and strokes her hair and loves her, more then he ever loved anyone, he's actually making love to someone, and someone extraordinary, someone incredibly beautiful and sexy and his. He smiles, pulls back slightly and takes her hands, moves them over her head and holds to them tightly, he growls and then roars as he spills himself inside of her, inside his little kitten, his Asgardian, he buries his face into her hair and smiles as she shudders around him. He kisses her head and then pulls out, gently kneeling above her, watches her breathing slow, she smiles up at him, he grabs a pillow and sets it under her head before laying at her side, stroking his fingers between the valley of her breasts and across her stomach, her eyes fluttering as she starts to fall asleep.

“I love you” she whispers sleepily, he smiles and pulls her closer to him.

“I love you too” he admits back stroking her spine, she hums and snuggles into his chest, he pulls a blanket over them, neither caring that they are sleeping at the wrong end of the bed.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Sefiya runs, out of breath, her bare feet pounding the mud of the Wakandan jungle, her hair loose is streaming after her, she pants and looks back of her shoulder before darting into an waterfall glade, she turns to face the path she'd just ran, her eyes flickering around, searching for her pursuer, she slowly relaxes realising she's outrun them, she smiles and turns to the lake, it's beautiful, her favourite place in Wakanda. She glances around again before dipping a toe into the water and then she feels it, behind her, heavy breathing, animalistic, hungry. She dares not turn around, she doesn't need to, she knows exactly who it is, she smiles as they close the distance between them, an arm wrapping around her waist and tugging her back into hard chest, lips find her neck and her eyes close.

“Logan” she purrs, he smiles against her neck, his hand warm on her bare stomach, she'd returned to her jungle clothing the moment she'd returned, the animal fur bra and loincloth set. Logan loves it. His bare chest presses up against her back and his other arm crosses over her chest.

“Kitten” he purrs back. “Are you done running?” he teases lifting her up, she chuckles and wiggles against him.

“Well you did catch me...” she turns her head to him, he kisses her warmly, letting her turn around in his arms, her legs firmly clasped around his waist, her arms around his neck. He pulls back and strokes her cheek.

“I know I don't say it a lot, Sefiya” he starts. She smiles at him. “But I do love you”

“I know you do” she assures him. “You don't have to tell me, Logan, I will always know” he smiles but then it turns into a smirk. “Don't” she warns but he's already throwing her into the lake. She shakes her head as she breaches the surface and glares back at Logan who smirks already wading into the water after her. “I hate you” she grumbles as he reaches her, he smirks and kisses her. “But I love you too” she tells him softer, he pulls her closer and just holds her, nuzzling into her neck.

….............

Logan smiles lifting the small toddler into his arms and setting him on his hip, his son, his beautifully wonderful son, something he never thought to have, he kisses the boys head and looks to Sefiya who takes a squirming baby from Loki, their relationship had come on leaps and bounds over the last five years. He smiles, at his little family, his son in his arms and his daughters in his wife's arm, yes, his wife, they'd had a quiet ceremony, here in Wakanda, she'd worn a simple but still beautiful white dress, her head donned in a Black Panther headdress, and Logan managed to tolerate a suit for a few hours, for her, so that he could call her his wife. He loves her, more then anything, his children too. His son, James and his daughter, Sigyn. His own family. After all this time. James grabs his hair and tugs, Logan looks to him, the boy smirking, a smirk so much like the one his mother wears, grandfather too. He moves with James to Sefiya who smiles at Logan, he pulls her closer and kisses her softly. Loki watches them, pauses pulling on his coat to do so. This is all he's ever wanted for his own children. For them to be happy. And looking at the smile on his Sefiya's face, he knows just how happy she finally is. After everything she's been through, this is deserved, he smiles and then leaves them to it.

…..........

“No goodbye?” Sefiya asks behind Loki, he smiles and turns to her.

“You looked too happy to be disturbed” she moves to him and hugs him, Loki hugs her back and kisses her head. “You are happy, aren't you?” he asks her pulling back, she nods and smiles.

“More then ever” she answers. “I love Logan, and my children, I love Wakanda. I am very happy” he nods and smiles.

“Good...that's all I ever wanted for you” he tells her taking her hand, kisses the back of it. “Go be with your family”

“You are my family” she tells him. “You know you are more than welcome here, any time....James loves you” Loki nods and kisses her forehead before walking away, Sefiya smiles and goes back inside to be with her family.

…................

Logan pulls the blanket over James as he sleeps soundly, Logan smiles and stands again and leaves the room, find Sefiya looking out over the jungle, she smiles touching her neck, he moves to her and wraps his arms around her pulling her to his chest.

“Hey” he grumbles into her neck, she smiles.

“Hey” she greets back leaning into him, she loves this man, she thinks staring out at the trees, she loves this home, gifted to them from T'Challa for their wedding, she loves her two children, she loves her life, she's never loved anything as much as she does them, Logan smiles and kisses her neck.

“I can smell it on you” he tells her. “When you radiate happiness” she smiles and looks to him, he kisses her, she smiles wider against his lips and kisses him back. “I love you” he admits, she leans into his arms.

“As I love you”

 


End file.
